Bones, Brains andLove?
by SmileyMe01
Summary: Willow has always been an outsider.She starts to work for Dr. Brennan. She falls for Zach. Will her past destroy her before she can tell him? Set sometime during season 1. all cases made up. no actual script used. Zach/oc
1. First Impressions

Bones, Brains and...Love?

Chapter 1: First Impressions

I am way in over my head. I had applied and _gotten_ a job working for Dr. Temperance Brennan. As I sat in her office, I looked around. On the table in front of me was a file. I looked around. No-one was there. I picked it up. It had no name on the front.

"_Must be a John Doe." _I thought. As I open it, I gasp. It was _my_ file. There was a recent picture of me inside. I'm tallish, around 5'10. I'm normal sized, not to skinny, not to crurvy. I have long, brown hair with black streaks in it. My eyes are grey and green. People always comment on my eyes. It's not like one is green and the others grey. They're _both_ green with flecks of grey. Freaky, huh? My mother used to say it looked like the sea during a storm. I have very red lips and am painfully white. In the picture, I'm wearing a black tank-top with a lacy black cardigan and denim shorts. I look so sad. I look away from the photo and see what it says.

Name: _Willow Elizabeth Mosse_

Age: _21_

Birth date: _21__st__ July _

School's attended: _St Margret's Primary_

_St Oliver Beckets Senior School_

_Trinity College Dublin_

Nationality: _British_

I only get that far when I hear a throat being cleared at the doorway. I look up to seeDr. Brennan standing in the doorway. She walks in and sits behind her desk. She looks at me for a few minutes. I start to flush bright red.

"Is something wrong Dr. Brennan? I was supposed to see you today. It's my first day at this job...I'm you're new, second assistant. I was given a card and lab coat and told to come to this office and wait." I babble. She glances down at the file in my hands. I drop it like it's on fire.

"I'm so sorry. It was there and I didn't know what to do. I thought it might be a case and I could help. I haven't read it properly yet." I'm starting to panic now. She isn't saying anything!

"I know. I've been watching you from outside since you came in. If you want the actual case file, here it is. See what you can make of it." She hands me the file. I open it and read the report. It's a photo of a body, in late stages of decomposition. He is covered in maggots and has rotted clothes on him.

"Caucasian male, late adolescent to early thirties. Cut marks along upper rib-cage show he was stabbed. He has been dead, maybe three weeks to a month. He is well preserved so I would assume he was found in a cool place, possibly covered with something. That sheltered him from weathering during the decomposition time. Wait, he has wearing on his ankles and wrists, suggesting he was bound. The bones are deteriorated which lead me to assume he was bound in the same position for some time. Stress marks on his jaw could mean he was screaming and in pain which means he wasn't sedated." I pause, gulping a little. "He was stabbed with a nine inch blade with a curve on the top and to points, like a snake tongue. I'm sure there is more but the pictures hide much more than anyone really guesses." I smile weakly handing her back the file.

"Well done Ms. Mosse. I see I made the right decision hiring you." Dr. Brennan smiles.

"Please. Call me Willow." I grin.


	2. Part of the Team

Chapter 2: Part of the Team

I left the office with Dr. Brennan. She took me down to the platform where the remains were. I sat down on a stool, examining the bones immediately. As I was trailing my fingers down the femur, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I heard a beep as the swiped in. From the weight of the footsteps, I guessed male, around 6 ft maybe a little less. I spun around on the stool to see if I was right. I was. I stood up and walked around the table to the other side of the bones, trying to hide. I case you hadn't noticed, I can sometimes be painfully shy. It depends on the person. Actually, it depends on the guy. And this guy was cute. _Very_ cute. He had big brown eyes, wavy, messy hair. Longish, but not hippie long. He was wearing a blue lab-coat and jeans. And he was staring at me. I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks. I stood up, looked him in the eye. I waited for the questions. In every job I went to, people always asked me the same questions. _Who are you? Are you lost? _Guys usually asked me things like _Wow, what magazine do you model for?_ Same thing all the time. Some ask what part of England I came from. I waited for his question.

"What have you found so far?" He asked, unemotionally. Wow. That was unexpected.

"Um, it says it in the file. Br. Brennan will be back in a minute. I'm Willow, by the way. I'm the new, second assistant. I'm guessing you're the first?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Zach Addy. Everyone calls me Zach. You're wrong." He said, looking at the file.

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"He was stabbed with a _10_ inch knife. The handle of the knife didn't go in so he wasn't stabbed very hard, but the length of the knife was enough to reach his heart and puncture a lung in the process. He was stabbed upwards, that's why the ribs are displaced. The motion of the stabbing moved them. You were accurate about the curve, as the undersides of the ribs have faint scratch marks." He stated, pointing out his facts as he said them.

"Right. Cool!" I say, impressed he got all that in less time than I had. Before I could say anything, Dr. Brennan was back with a woman and two men.

"Ah, Willow, good, you're here. And so is Zach. Alright, everyone, this is Willow Mosse. She has joined us from England. Her old anthropology teacher died recently, she will be finishing her doctorate with me and Zach. I have to talk to Agent Booth for a minute, so make her feel welcome until I return." She paused, looked at me apologetically and walked up to one of the men, a tall, good-looking one, and pulled him away. As soon as she left, the woman who liked a little like Myleene Klass, ran up to me.

"Hey! I'm Angela Montenegro. I draw dead people and am the Jeffersonian's self-appointed love guru. I'm so glad you're here! We needed another girl on the team or else we would be outnumbered." She grins. She is just like my friend Sophie, back home. I smile at her.

"I'm Willow, like the tree. I'm thrilled to be working with you guys. Dr. Brennan is like a god back home. All my friends were so jealous when they heard I was going to go work for her." I giggle. Before Angela could say anything else, the second man came up to me. He held out his hand and grinned at me.

"Jack Hodgins, Bug and Slime guy. I am the eyes and ears of this place. I am somewhat of a conspiracy theorist. I guess you already met Zach, our socially inept genius. Cool eyes by the way." I blush at that and let my side fringe fall into my eyes.

"Thanks." I whisper. "Oh, by the way, you said you a conspiracy theorist. Well, my friend Ellie was one so if you ever want to talk Roswell, I'm all ears." I grin as his jaw falls open. I turn t Angela.

"If you ever wanna talk and paint or something, just tell me. I could show you some of my anime drawings and we could mix or something." I smile. "I would really love to get to know you guys if I'm gonna be working with you for the next year." I relax when I see them nod their heads or grin.

"Why don't you come out with us tonight? We're all going to this karaoke bar thing and we are going to force one of the guys and one of us girls up on stage. It should be fun!" Angela gushes, looking mischievously at Hodgins. He looked terrified. I burst out laughing. He scowled at that. I felt like I was home.

"Sure, I'll come. But if I have to go up on a stage and sing, so do you." I say, mock glaring at Angela. She laughed and nodded. I was on the team. I felt like I finally belonged.


	3. Karaoke Anyone?

Chapter 3: Karaoke anyone?

I went home that evening buzzing. We solved the case, caught the bad guy and had a great lunch as well! When I got home I ran to my room. Angela had told me to meet them at this bar/karaoke place at seven. It was six! I ran to my bathroom and jumped in the shower, washing my hair with the apple shampoo and washing my face and body with peach body scrub. I got out and put on a fluffy white towel and ran to my room. I quickly dried and curled my hair till it waved delicately past my shoulders. I walked into my walk-in wardrobe and picked out some black skinny jeans and silver sequined off shoulder t-shirt with silver heels. I threw them on with some under stuff. I applied some silver eye-shadow and lip-gloss and dashed out the door. It was six thirty.

When I arrive at the bar it's just turned seven. I walk in and immediately spot a waving Angela. I walk over and sit next to her and the others.

"So Newbie actually came? You owe me ten bucks Zach." Beams Hodgins.

"You bet I wouldn't come?" I felt a little hurt.

"Sweetie, they would bet on the colour of the sky if it wasn't always blue." Angela giggles, prodding Hodgins in the ribs. Dr, Brennan and Booth are absorbed in a conversation about the next case. Zach is looking at his drink (lemonade?) and says nothing, while Angela and Hodgins are having a prodding war. I sigh lean back in my seat as a guy comes on the mic on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the karaoke is now open for business so just come pick you song and sing to your heart's content my little song-birds!" The extremely camp guy says. I slide further into my seat, hoping I won't be forced to go up. No such luck. Hodgins sees my actions and whispers to Angela. She giggles nods and looks at Hodgins.

"One…..two…..THREE!" She squeals both her and Hodgins pouncing on me, grabbing an arm each and dragging me to the stage. I protest but they overpower me. I slump and let them drag me to the edge of the stage. Angela releases to go talk to the song guy.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask Hodgins, putting on my best puppy-dog face.

"Oh-no you don't. I invented the puppy-dog eyes! Just think of it as an initiation ceremony…" He laughs. I pout. Angela comes back.

"Go on up, sweetie! We'll be rooting for you!" She smiles, pushing me onstage. I get up and the music to Rihanna's "Take a bow" comes on. I gulp and start singing.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

_[Chorus:]__  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

_[Chorus]___

_[Bridge]__  
Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh_

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

I gulp when I finish and there is stunned silence. Then the whole place erupts in applause. I blush, smile and run off stage, into Angela's arms.

"You were AMAZING! Note perfect, sweetie. Where did you learn to sing like that?" She gushes.

"I have no idea, but I'm not doing that again!" I giggle. I look at Hodgins. His jaw is hanging open. I reach out and snap it shut with my finger. He snaps out of what the trance he was in and lunged forward to tickle me. After a few seconds, I'm on the floor giggling, as Hodgins tickled me mercilessly. He was like a big brother, getting me to say he was the best and I was stupid ect. Angela was laughing. Suddenly, Hodgins was wrenched upright. He looked up into the dark, angry eyes of Booth.

"You shouldn't do that in public Hodgins. Look, she's on the floor!" He glared, outraged. I put my hands behind my head and pushed, flipping myself onto my feet in one fluid movement.

"Awww. Come on Booth. We were only messing!" I say, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him. I felt him literally soften. I looked up with my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Thank you" I say. Looks like I have a Dad as well! Angela can be the sister/BFF. Brennan can be the Mommy, as she and Booth are partners. But what can Zach be? I would think about that later. I detach myself from Booth and bound over to our table, plopping down on my chair gracefully. Zach and Brennan looked at me with no expressions for a while. I sipped my drink as the others sat down.

"What?" I ask, blushing, as they stared.

"You are an above average singer Ms. Mosse. Anthropologically speaking, in some tribes in Africa, you would be the prime choice for a wife by the alpha male." Brennan states matter-o-factly. Booth sighs and rolls his eyes.

"She means you're a great singer, kiddo." Booth grins.

"Oh, well thanks, I guess." I murmur, embarrassed.

"Dr. Brennan does not like guessing, she does not believe in it. What was stated now is fact so there is no need to guess." Zach states robotically. He doesn't look away from his drink as he says it. There is something oddly cute about it. I shake my head.

"Sure, I gue… Sure." I say, sucking my teeth, wondering what to say next. I yawn and relax into the seat. Everyone starts talking and I zone out. Last thing I remember is Angela and Hodgins talking, Zach staring at his cup and Booth and Brennan hissing at each other. I close my eyes and drift off, happy.

I wake up, moving. I'm a little groggy as I look around. It's dark and I'm heading towards a car. Everything snaps into focus and I whip my head up, as I realise I'm not walking. Someone's carrying me! I look up fist clenched, ready to punch the guy and run. But I relax, then blush. It's Zach carrying me. He doesn't look down, but I know he knows I'm awake as he stiffens.

"You can put me down Zach, I'm awake." I whisper.

"I cannot. Angela and Hodgins have your shoes. Booth took Dr. Brennan home and I was asked to carry you. You fell asleep in the bar and Angela "Felt too bad" waking you up as you looked so "sweet and peaceful"" He explains.

"Oh, okay." I say brightly. I move my arms and wrap them around Zach's neck. He stiffens further at the contact. When I don't release, he relaxes bit by bit. When we arrive at Hodgins car, I realise my car is still here!

"My car! It's still over in the car park!" I exclaim.

"Relax, baby. Angela has your keys and is driving it to the address Booth gave her as we speak. I visibly relax. Then sit bolt upright again.

"WHAT!!??" I screech.


	4. Judgement Day

Chapter 4: Judgement Day

"WHAT!!??" I screeched. I winced when I saw Zach put his hands over his ears.

"Ow! My ears! Please don't break the sound barrier again, Willow! What's wrong?" Hodgins gasps, rubbing his head.

"I…I…It's my house." I sigh, feeling defeated for some reason. They would find out anyway when they dropped me off.

"What? Is it really small?" Hodgins laughs. I let out a massive laugh for a split second, shocking them both. I shake my head slowly.

"Then what?" Hodgins laughs. We pull around the corner of my street. I hear them suck in air as they gasp.

"That's what." I whisper, as they see the massive villa/mansion I lived in. It had three storeys, thirteen balconies, nine bedrooms, nine bathrooms (all ensuite), a games rooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, conservatory, lounge, Den and cinema room. I had the best of the best in everything. But I would have been happy with a flat.

"My family are a very powerful and influential in England. Billionaires, in fact. I am their only child and we are the last of our family. My Mom and I are the only ones still alive. She's in a coma. My Dad died in the car crash that put her in a coma and gave me this." I whisper, turning my back to them and pulling my top up my back to show them the light pink scar that ran from my neck to my lower back. They gasped at it. I shivered as a finger ran down the shape of the scar. I turned around slowly and waited for an answer.

"Angela will be pissed! She thought I was the only billionaire! She will feel so left out!" Hodgins chortles. My mouth drops open. I snap it shut. So Hodgins was rich. That made me feel a lot better!

"Well? What are we waiting for? Angela's probably waiting at my door by now!" I shout, leaping from the car, dragging a shell-shocked Zach and laughing Hodgins behind me. When I get to my porch, a very angry looking Angela jumps up from my swing sweet. I drop the boys' hands and put them behind my back. I look like a kid caught by her Mom, cutting her favourite curtains up with scissors.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" Angela demands.

"Size 5 or 6?" I say, still looking at the ground.

"Huh?" A confused Angela asks, her shoulders dropping.

"What size are you. I have every designer shoe known to woman and we look about the same size. If you forgive me you can have any three you want and the matching handbags to go with them." I look up at her, smiling hopefully. Her anger literally leaves her and her eyes light up, like a kid's on Christmas morning. She says one word and I know I'm forgiven.

"Six." She laughs, hugging me.

"All that anger gone for shoes and handbags? I gotta remember that one." I hear Hodgins whisper to Zach, who nods numbly.

I spin around to them.

"Don't think I've forgotten you guys! I didn't tell you either. Come with me!" I open the door and drag them all inside. I deposit an awe struck Angela by my shoe closet and push the boys into the Cinema room.

"Pick any 5 DVD's you want", spreading my arms at the wall of DVD's behind me. Their eyes pop and I giggle, flopping down on the sofa, watching them run to the DVD's like school-boys locked in a sweet-shop over night. Man, I was using a lot of analogies today, in my head. I got up to go see Angela. She was on the floor in my closet staring at the shoes.

"What ones should I pick? There are so many." She whispers.

"You can choose three of your favourites and borrow the others whenever you want. How about that?" I suggest. She looks at me, jumps up and hugs me.

"You are so my new best friend. I can't wait till Brennan finds out! We can have a little Girl Group and talk about the guys and stuff!" She squeals.

"No! You can't tell her I'm rich! Every time my superiors find out, they end up hating and resenting me. That's the other reason I left England. Everyone knew who I was and I couldn't get a job there as they were too intimidated by me and my money!" I sob. She pulls me in to a tight hug and rocks me as I cry.

"Okay. We won't tell her. You can hide it like Hodgins does! Just don't wear Gucci to work. Simple! See, sweetie! I'll tell the boy's and blackmail them to keep quiet. You just relax here, I'll be back soon." She turned to leave.

"Oh, hey Angela?" I ask, as a sudden thought hitting me.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She smiles.

"Wanna sleepover. I've got a whole guest room that's never been used? And we can talk about the boys." I say in a tempting voice.

"Sweetie, you had me at "Wanna sleepover" I love her, but Brennan sucks at Girl Talk and sleepovers." She laughs.

"Cool!" I grin.

Later that evening, when the boys had left (laden with every Sci-Fi and Horror movie I owned), me and Angela sat in bean bags, eating ice-cream, Titanic in the back-ground. We were talking Girl Talk. But somehow it had developed into Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare?" Angela asked.

"Truth." I decide.

"Would you kiss Booth?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No way! I think he's taken on the Daddy role on me!" I laugh.

"Fair enough. What about Hodgins?"

"Nah. Brother. Anyway, you just got two questions so I get two as well!"

"Fine!" She grumbled.

"Would you kiss Hodgins?"

"Yes." With no hesitation.

"What? Why?" I choke on my ice-cream

"The eyes. Great eyes." She shrugs.

"'Kay. Would you kiss Brennan?" I giggle childishly.

"Hell yes, if she let me." She stated.

"What?!"

"I'm bi and she's my best friend as well. It wouldn't be weird though. She knows I like guys for now." She giggled at my shocked face at this revelation.

"Ooookay, moving on swiftly. You've got a dare for me now?"

"Yep. I dare you to…… Kiss Zach!" She yells.

"H...Huh? Why?" I stutter.

"I asked you about the other two, so now you gotta do a dare for the last one. It makes sense." She states.

"Okay. But how? How much time have I got?" I ask

"As long as you want and you've gotta figure it out. But I need convincing proof that you did kiss him, sweetie."

"Fine. But I dare you to kiss Brennan. In front of everyone! Tomorrow!" I burst out.

"Sure, sure." With that, we ended the night and slept.


	5. Operation Kiss Zach!

Chapter 5: Operation Kiss Zach!

The next morning, I woke up and turned on the TV. It was on the movie channel me and Angela had watch "Titanic" on. Playing today was "Ella Enchanted."As Anne Hathaway twirled and sang "Somebody to Love" By Queen, I had a brainwave. As she lost her footing on the last twirl, she fell into Prince Charmont's arms and nearly kissed him! I had my way to kiss Zach. It would be cheesy and embarrassing if it went wrong, but Angela would be able to witness it, I knew the song. I could twirl around the lab when I thought no-one was looking and "accidentally" fall into Zach. I would need Angela's help getting him to the place in time. It would be perfect! I filled Angela in on the ride to the Jeffersonian.

"You're crazy, but it just might work. Are you gonna use music?"

"Nope. Just pretend I had the song in my head and got a little carried away. I've got a skeleton I have to look at with Zach today anyway. I'll do it then. And you can kiss Brennan this morning!" I laugh. Angela laughed with me.

We got into the lab and joined everyone else in Brennan's office. As we walked in the door, Angela went over to Dr. Brennan.

"Brennan! How are you?" She beamed, kissing Brennan on the LIPS!

"Urm… Fine." Brennan gulped and turned to her computer.

"That was sooo hot!" Hodgins said, earning a smack upside his head.

Later, I was in the lab room with the skeleton. I started humming the song. I texted Angela saying:

_Come now_

I started singing the song, just like in the movie.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
_Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

At this point I hear a few people stop and listen. I close my eyes and sing on, hearing Zach walk in to the lab. I carry on singing.

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_

I start spinning and twirling. Just as planned, I "trip" and fall into Zachs arms. He catches me perfectly, JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIE! We draw close as I sing the last line.__

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Our faces are millimetres apart. I looked into his eyes. I never realised how brown they were, like swimming in chocolate. His arms were deceptively strong, holding me up. His fringe hung low over his eyes, in a heart-meltingly cute way. _Oh crap, I'm in love with Zach!_ He leaned in to kiss when the crowd that had gathered started clapping! Zach stood up immediately and pushed me away blushing. I look to Angela, who looked disappointed. I didn't get my kiss. Instead I had a heart-wrenching feeling of love! Life was so cruel. Zach ran. Angela took me to her office.

"Okay sweetie, what's up? When Zach pulled away, you looked like someone just sat on your hamster."

"I think I'm in love with him." I said breathlessly.

"Oh my God." Angela's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"You go work. I'll figure this out, 'kay, honey?" I nodded in answer. I stood up and went to look for Zach. For the rest of the day he avoided me. If he saw me he would turn the other way and walk quickly away. I had to get him to kiss me again! I wanted him to so bad it hurt! At the end of the day, I headed off to Angela's office for a good cry. When I got to the door, I saw Zach talking to Angela. She was sitting there with wide eyes. When she saw me, she said something and Zach turned and saw me. I had turned to walk away, so he only saw my side. When I turned back, he was gone. I stormed into her office.

"Have you seen Zach, Angela? I need to speak to him." I said.

"No, sweetie. I haven't." She said, pointing to behind the couch. I went and sat down. I had a sudden idea.

"Ok. I'm gonna write in my diary. It always helps me get things of my mind. Could you pass me that book please?" I said with wide eyes. Angela caught on quickly.

"Sure. I'll lock the door on my way out. I'll make sure the others don't come in while you're writing." She said, grinning.

"Thanks." She left.

"Hmmm. Better get writing. I'll write about Zach. Seeing as today I realised I really, really liked him, I'd better describe him for you diary. He has brown eyes, really deep and soulful, he has floppy brown hair that curls in the most adorable way on his forehead. He is quiet tall and has deceptively strong arms. He isn't ripped or anything, but he has muscles that don't show, in a really cute, geeky kind of way. His lips look really soft and full. I nearly got to kiss him today, but he pulled away last minute. I want to kill him and kiss him at the same time. His only flaw is that he is hopelessly clueless to how I feel! He probably doesn't even feel the same way. Oh well." And with that, I tossed the book I had pretended was my diary, behind the couch. I got on my knees and peered over the side. I read the two words in the book I had written. Zach, who was sitting with his back to the back of the couch, read them.

_Look up!_

He looked up as I looked down at him.

"Hello, handsome." I smiled


	6. Oh boy

Chapter 6: Oh boy…

I grinned as Zach's eyes widened.

"I…You…Angela…I…I…" Zach tried to speak. He stood up quickly, brushing off his jeans. I smirked and stood as well.

"Zach, spit it out." I sigh.

"Did you mean it? What you said?" He asks, an oddly hopeful look in his eyes. My eyes widen as I realised I actually _did _mean it. I nod, numb. I snap out of it and grin.

"Why?" I smile.

"I wanted to be sure." Zach states.

"Sure of what?" I ask, truly curious. Than it all snaps into place.

"Ha! Yes, finally. It all fits now!" I shout. Zach jumps. I stalk toward him, he backs up against the wall, looking…scared?

"Are you going to hurt me?" Zach asks with closed eyes.

"Nope. It's just, I know where you fit now. Booths the Dad, Brennans the Mom, Angela's the sister, Hodgins is the brother and _you_ are the hottie hot hottie I get to date!" I laugh.

"So what do you say Zach?" I ask. He does nothing, he doesn't move.

"Zach? Answer me Zach. Zach!?" I wave a hand in front of his eyes. He doesn't even blink. Oh crap.

"Angela!" I yell. She comes running in, Hodgins following behind her.

"What's wrong sweetie? Oh my! Zach! What did you _do_ to him? He's in shock!" She babbles.

"I asked him out, I think!" I cry. "Zach! Snap out of it! Zach!" He does nothing. I have another brilliant idea.

"Stand back! I have an idea!" They step back. I walk up to Zach, who's pinned up against the wall. I lean up on my toes and my face is hovering millimetres from his face. I lean in and close my eyes as our lips meet. His lips are soft. For a few seconds, they don't move, then he starts to kiss back! He slowly, as if unsure he's allowed, e puts his arms around my waist. I keep on kissing him until we hear a throat being cleared. We turn around to see a pissed off Booth, shocked Brennan, euphoric Angela and impressed Hodgins. Zach blushes deep red and backs away from an advancing Booth. I turn to Booth and step in the path of his bee line to Zach. I put a hand on his chest and he stops.

"Hurt him, and I will eat you. I will salt you, roast you and eat you with garlic butter if you lay one finger on him. I am not kidding. If you make him upset or uncomfortable, both me and Angela will hunt you down and kill you. Slowly and painfully. You may have muscles but I have manicured nails with years of treatment. Titanium is softer than these babies. Step away from Zach." I say in a low voice. Everyone's eyes widen and they all take a step back.

"Whoa, she is scary!" I ear Hodgins whisper to Angela.

"No, she is in love." She replies. Booth takes three quick steps back and stands next to Brennan. She is smiling. I turn to a wide-eyed Zach.

"So? What's your answer? Will you go out with me?" I ask. He nods, speechless.

"Coolio. I'm gonna go home now guys. Byeee!" I skip daintily out of the room. I pick up the case file on the way out. So far we have three suspects. The brother, boyfriend and father. The girl had been stabbed in the back, the knife had penetrated the heart first stab. All were the right height and build for the angle. The Dad and Brother had alibi's. The boyfriend had none and had a track record.

3 accounts of abuse

4 for drink driving

9 fights and cases of assault

The guy sounded like a nut. He was hiding from the FBI, so he is the prime suspect. He is the leader of a gang, so we had to be careful. I decided to walk home. Clear my head, y'know. I had my karate training and gymnastics to protect me on the way home anyway. I walked along the street, turning right onto a side road. It started raining and I was soon soaked. It was so thick I didn't see the man come up behind me until he pushed me into the ally-way. Saw the glint of the knife and screamed. I ran to the end of the ally. Dead end. I turned him and felt a searing pain in my stomach. Just then, Zach rounded the corner. He saw the man and ran at him. He punched him in the stomach. I saw the man draw a gun. Zach was on the ground. That was all I needed. I ran at the man and grabbed his head with moth hands and twisted around, hearing the sickening crunch as both his collar bones broke and his jaw shattered at the edges. He fell to the ground limp. Zach was standing by now. I saw he was okay. My legs gave in. Zach caught me and we melted to the ground.

"You're bleeding." He states. "You were stabbed."

"Oh. That sucks." I laugh, wincing and curling in as a white hot pain runs through my body. I cry out as the movement blind me with pain. I'm so close to passing out I can see black spots. The last thing I see is Zach with his mobile to his ear, calling and ambulance and the team. I see black and I'm gone.

I wake up in a white hospital room. I feel something in my hand. I look to my right and see Zach, his head on the edge of my bed. He looks so peaceful asleep. He is wearing dry clothes but his hair is still damp. I take time to pick up my chart, which is lying on the counter next to me. It says I have a single stab wound and had lost a lot of blood. I had had surgery and three blood transfusions. Other than that I was fine. I was putting it back when Zach woke up.

"You're awake." He smiles. He then frowns. "You're upset. What did I do?" He asks, his puppy-dog eyes wide. I burst out crying. He wraps his arms awkwardly around me. I nestle my face into his collar bone and sit there for a while, crying. When I finally stop I sit back.

"What happened?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"It was a gang member of the boyfriend's gang. He followed you from the crime-scene and waited for you outside the Jeffersonian. He followed you, pushed you into an alley, stabbed you and I came. I came to ask you where our date would be. I punched him in the face. He hit me, I fell. You ran at him, even though you were injured, and snapped his collar bones and jaw in one movement." He takes a deep breath. It was sweet of him to mention the bit I was there for.

"How do you know all that?" I ask, confused.

"CCTV camera's outside the Jeffersonian, he had a criminal record and was hired by the boyfriend through a fake account set up by the boyfriend. He was a private hit-man. He was told to kill you as you were working on the case. We have the proof if what happened in the alley and a statement from him, as well as a taped phone-call from the boyfriend. He is in protective custody. They are both being tried for premeditated attempted murder and accessory to attempted murder and the murder of our victim. Hodgins found particulates of soil in the bone. It turns out it was the boyfriends knife used to cut chicken wire. He found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with a rival gang leader and killed her. They are both going to prison and you are going to get better. You are safe. I, Booth, Brenna, Angela and Hodgins will make sure of that. Angela is adamant me go on our date." He laughs, a rare occurrence with Zach. I beckon him close, down to my level. When he gets close enough, I grab the edge of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. I clamp my lips over his and invade his mouth with my tongue. He responds eagerly. I come up for air after holding on as long as I could. I look up to see an amused Hodgins in the door, and a blissfully happy Angela.

"You're alright! Ohmigod, I was so worried! Come here."She pulls me into a hug, letting go as I wince and hiss at the abrupt movement. She looks down. I've pulled a stitch. A doctor comes in after Hodgins calls. He asks everyone to leave the room while they fix me. They all stay.

"Are you immediate family?" He asks.

"Yep. Sister" Says Angela.

"Brother." Says Hodgins.

"Dad." Says a Booth, entering the room.

"Mom." Says a Brennan, following. The doctor turns to Zach.

"And you?" He enquires. Zach looks at me and the others and back to the doctor.

"Boyfriend." He smiles. The doctor huffs and re-stitches me. I look at Zach the whole time. He doesn't look at me. Everyone is looking at him with wide eyes. When the doc finally leaves, I turn to Zach quickly.

"What did you say?" I gasp.

"Boyfriend." Zach replies, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, we heard you sweetie. Why?" Says Angela.

"Was I not supposed to?" Zach asks.

"No, it's not that. It's just…Why?" I ask, exasperated.

"I couldn't be your sibling as Hodgins was, you had no ring so it couldn't be husband, I'm too young to be your Father and Booth has that already. My anatomy reasons I am male, so mother is out. Boyfriend was the only, logical, role I could assume." He babbles. I look at him and the others. They are waiting for my answer. I look to Zach. After a minute he meets my eyes.

"You are going to be called that until I say you're not to be. Okay? You will kiss me when I ask you too and when you want to. You will take me to a restaurant after consulting Hodgins on what to do, like I know you will. We may or may not wake up together in the morning, but seeing as already consider you to be my boyfriend, that won't make a difference. If you refuse, I will take it graciously, but my heart will break into teeny tiny pieces inside of me. Metaphorically speaking of course." I stop talking. Everyone is looking at me open mouths. I ignore them, staring at Zach. He looks me in the eyes, amused and confused at the same time. He says two sentences that shatter my world and rebuilds it into a shining utopia at the same time.

"Why would I refuse? I've loved you since we were in the lab, your first day here, even though love is an illogical emot…" He doesn't finish, as I pull him into a full blown make out session, leaving everyone around us uncomfortable and leave in quick succession.


End file.
